Adopted Daughter of the Unconquered Sun
by Baran3
Summary: A modern schoolgirl found herself in the world of EXALTED. how will she copy being separated of her home. What mark will she left in a world where every action is EXALTED. Crossover minor red river.
1. prelude

**ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF THE UNCONQUERED SUN**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yuki Samada.

Note: This is the story of a Japanese schoolgirl drawn in the world of Exalted. I have been inspired by numerous fan fictions (one about Ranma) and the superb manga of Red River (unfortunately non available in France).

Character sheet:

Name: Yuki Samada. Concept: extra-dimensional exiled. Nature: caregiver. Caste: eclipse. Anima: sun corona. Hair: Black. Eyes: Hazel.

Strength: 2. Charisma: 4. Perception: 3.

Dexterity: 4. Manipulation: 3. Intelligence: 2.

Stamina: 3. Appearance: 4. Wits: 3.

Caste abilities: Bureaucratic: 1. Linguistic: 3. Ride: 2. Sail: 2.

Socialize: 3.

Favourite abilities: Martial arts: 3. Medicine: 2. Presence: 1. Athletic: 2.

Dodge: 2.

Others abilities: Melee: 1. Endurance: 1. Performance: 1. Resistance: 1.

Survival: 1. Awareness: 1. Stealth: 1.

Backgrounds: Artefact: 3. Familiar: 3. Manse: 1.

Charms Bureaucracy: _Frugal Merchant Method_ (cost: 1, instant, simple).

Charms Linguistic: _Whirlwind Brush Method_ (cost: 4, one scene, simple).

Charms Ride: _Master Horseman's Eye_ (cost: 1, instant, simple).

Charms Sail: _Salty Dog Method_ (cost: 3, one day, reflexive).

Charms Socialize: _Wise-Eyed Courtier Method_ (cost: 3, instant, simple).

Charms Martial Arts: _Striking Cobra Technique_ (cost: 3, instant, reflexive).

Charms Endurance: _Ox-Body Technique_ (cost: none, permanent, special, one 0 health level).

Charms Presence: _Harmonious Presence Meditation_ (cost: 6, one hour, simple).

Charms Resistance: _Durability of Oak Meditation_ (cost: 1 per 2 dice, one scene, simple).

Charms Medicine: _Body Mending Meditation_ (cost: 10, one day, reflexive).

Charms Dodge: _Reed in the Wind_ (cost: 1 per 2 dice, instant, reflexive).

Merits : _ambidextrous_ (can use both hands equally well and no off-hand penalty, 1 pt), _visual and audio eiditique recall_ (nearly perfect visual and audio memory, 2 pts), _tactical instincts_ (wits + lore roll to create a pool, 3 pts) and _jack of all trades_ (no penalty to attribute roll if lacking an appropriate ability, 4 pts).

Flaws : _unusual appearance_ (she is a Japanese, 1 pt), _nightmares_ (the divine essence of her exaltation have unbalanced her inner self, 3 pts), _barbarian_ (she has no knowledge of the rules of society in this world,1 pt), _secret_ (she's coming from another world, 2 pts) and _child_ (she's only fifteen and a little small, 3 pts).

Virtues: Compassion: 3. Temperance: 3. Conviction: 2. Valour: 2.

Virtue flaw: compassionate martyrdom.

Willpower: 6. Essence: 2. Personal motes: 12.

Peripheral motes: 30. Initiative : 7.

Health: 8 two 0 health levels, two -1 health levels, two -2 health levels, one -4 health level and an incapacitate health level.

Bashing soak: 3. Lethal soak: 1. Aggravated soak: 0.

Weapons: Knife: speed 7, accuracy 6, damage 4L, defence 3 and rate 4.

Short sword: speed 9, accuracy 6, damage 5L, defence 5 and rate 3.

Equipment: common clothes, knife, short sword, black warhorse Arislan, hearthstone bracers of orichalcum (+2 dice damage to all attacks and +3 dice bonus to dodge) and a hearthstone of wood (stone of healing+3 dice to all medicine rolls).

**PRELUDE**

She should have known. It always happened in the anime. Why couldn't have she shut her mouth. Fate do not like being poked, especially by a fifteen years old girl.

It has begun by the typical and extremely boring excursion of her class to the Tokyo tower. It was the most cliché outing of her life. What will she not give away to be bored now.

Of course, the others schools have had the same idea and so the observation deck was literally crowed by a vast majority of teenage girls who were making enough noise to attract or repel Godzilla. Yes, being devoured by Godzilla sound a good option.

And then, then she has the brilliant idea to copy one of her preferred anime. Correction, one of her hatred anime now: Magic Knight Rayearth. Oh yes she was very intelligent.

She located the exact centre of the observation deck and imagined herself hearing the voice of the Pillar of Cephiro. The Goosebumps should have warned her that something was not right, but no!

Not only, she felt deliciously happy at this moment, but she was also looking for a 'little adventure'. There was time when one wish for a broken limb.

It was not the instant transition of one world to another but Death and Rebirth. The pain was the first and last memory of the passage. She was sure that the windows of the observation deck had been shattered by her scream.

She felt like an army of ants had slowly cut her in millions of pieces. Then, after the digestion, the army had taken her away as she endured agony upon agony.

Upon her arrival (she thinks it was an arrival), she has been EXCRETED by the said army of metaphysical ants and reassembled like a puzzle. Unfortunately, no one was sure of the final appearance of the puzzle and she was not sure to have been properly 'reconstructed'.

And, of course, the reassembling of her body has been a descent to hell. Wave and wave of very intense pain. The only bonus? She was sure that no one was in the vicinity after hearing her screams.

She was still sobbing when she managed enough brain power to discern her environment. She was lying in foetal position on dense and tall grass. It was dawn: That was the first clue that something was wrong. It was the afternoon when she was at the Tokyo tower.

She was still clad in her seifuku (school uniform) and exterior shoes but that was the only things with her. She didn't even have her watch and she distinctly remembered checking the hour during the boring excursion. Well, it's was far from being boring now.

She slowly stood up on her feet. The brutal transition has left her dizzy. The setting held no recognition on her. It was a vast grassy plain with clump of little hills. The only problem with this pastoral vision was the complete absence of any type of civilisation. Absolutely NOTHING!

She was not dreaming. The still lingering pain of her whole body was proof. So where was she and what happened to her?


	2. Survival 101

**ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF THE UNCONQUERED SUN**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yuki Samada.

Note: This is not a crossover with Red River. Yuki has only the same appearance of Yuuri Suzuki. Let see how a modern schoolgirl can evolve in a world and a time when mankind can become Exalted.

**Chap 1: Survival 101.**

As the sun greeted the young girl in all its glory, the school-girl was not very inclined to be mesmerized by the savage beauty around her. She was in THE wilderness! The air was so pure in its quality that it was almost choking. For Kami-Sama sake, she was a city girl! The only two concessions to her lifestyle were the yearly vacation to her great-grand mother's farm near Kyoto, with the daily excursion on horseback, and the regular trip to the ocean coast with her father to, as he put it, 'break in his sailboat'.

Here, the situation was definitively 'serious'. She has nothing of any utility to survive. She didn't know where she was and where to go. Not counting the fact that she has no idea how she has come here. She refused to believe that the 'make-believe' little story of copying the anime of 'Rayearth' was the reason of her presence… At least, not until she encounter the Master Cleft of this world.

No! There was a logical reason to her presence wherever she was. She, perhaps, has been kidnapped by someone and abandoned in a remote location of Japan. She didn't feel hungry or thirsty, so it was possible. There were wooded areas like that in Japan although most were near mountainous region.

She sighed. Well, what to do now? Her mother had repeated to her that when one is lost, one must wait for the rescue to come to him. The only problem here was she was lost 'somewhere' and not in a region known by anybody except by those who have abandoned her here. Worse, those same individuals responsible of her presence could come back and perform unspeakable acts on her.

She had to move, she had to take a direction. Well, she was a child of the Land of the Ascending Sun and it was a direction as good as another. Sighing again, Yuki Samada took the direction of the East.

She was a small girl, only five feet, with the normal yellow skin complexion of her race. She was very healthy fifteen years old teenager and had a striking appearance reinforced by her tight frame. She had shoulder length unbounded black hair and deep hazel eyes that burned with confidence. Her school uniform was standard with a light grey colour and its simplicity only enhanced her force of personality.

Hours later, she met her first challenge: Thirst. The region was bursting with life, but she didn't see any source of water for now. This was more preoccupying than the fact that she didn't recognize any of the plant life. Trees, bushes and flowers were completely different than anything she had seen so far. The mass of some of the insects were worried her and the appearance of a bird in a tree with leather wings was surely the product of a hallucination.

She couldn't have been thrown in the distant past of the Earth. She was not in a remake of 'the Lost World', wasn't she? Well, she didn't meet any dinosaurs or mammoths or sabre-tooth tigers so everything was all right now. Right?

As the Sun continued to observe the young girl during its course, the stamina of Yuki was challenged. She was very fit for a city girl: The constant practice of martial arts at her school has made her whipcord lean. She was not very strong, but fast and resistant. Unfortunately the absence of water was taking its toll. Worse, she hadn't been able to identify any edible resources. The few bites that she had risk with a few samples of the plant life had made her nauseous.

Exhausted by her long walk, Yuki took at least the precaution to scale a tree and find a large branch to rest. She didn't have seen any animal life, but she sure heard it. The night was coming and with the absence of fire, she didn't want to be caught by a predator on the ground. The various frightening sounds in the forest were also very encouraging to take the upper situation.

The night-sky was magnificent. There was none of the light pollution and the night was treating her to a grandiose presentation of its celestial fires. So beautiful, so many stars. Lying on her back, gazing up by a gap in the forest roof was almost a religious experience. Yuki has been educated with the Shinto Faith of her land: Respect your Ancestors and the Kami were everywhere. Under the starry sky, here was proof to the Japanese girl.

Wait a second! There were no known constellations in the sky. She gasped and took a better look. Even the North Star was absent. There was even coloration of stars never seen before, like a violet hue. Kami-Sama, where was she?

Amazingly, she slept all the night a dreamless slumber. Even the teeming life of the night didn't rouse her. The exhaustion of the trek through the lightly wooded country, her ordeal during the transition to this world has left her vulnerable to the night-life. She felt very lucky to be able to see the Sun on the morrow.

She needed help and fast. She needed water and food or she WILL be food to the inhabitants of the forest. She could perhaps continue like this for another day or two but after that…

The torture of the following days was an amalgam of the chastisement of Sisyphus and Tantalus. The insect life has deemed her a worthy prey and clouds of nasty bugs 'bugged' her during her trek. She absently asked herself what they were eating in the absence of Japanese student. She also has seen proof of the presence of large predators with the carcass of previous prey exposed in a few locations. The mass of the bones of some of the preys left little imagination to the sheer might of the hunters or their numbers if they were of smaller built.

As she struggled to walk with a walking makeshift stick, she found her first ray of hope: a large trail in the grassy ground. It was the first sign of civilisation as she recognized the characteristic tracks of horses and wheels. She almost cried of relief, help was perhaps very near.

The direction of the tracks was very obvious. Like a zombie, she began to follow the path. She couldn't last long. After an eternity, as the evening was letting the night coming, she finally perceived under the haze of her hunger and exhaustion the scent of smoke-wood and more fainter under it, the smell of faecal matter.

Gingerly, she limped in the direction of the scent. Finally, she come upon a hill and gazed with great relief on …a caravan?

It was an assembly of a dozen of various wagons. They were neatly arranged in a circular position between two hills. In the back, the drafts animals were groomed and taken to the clear waters of a small river. Here and there, fires were used by men to cook the evening meal. The only jarring thing in this scene was the height and appearance of one of those draft animals.

Among the horses and…camels?...was a beast of perhaps 18 feet at the shoulder compared to the…Bedouins?...around it. It was probably a mammal weighing several tons, with strong legs, a short neck and a shaggy head.

Well, it was official now. She was in another world. Yep, no way that she was still in some part of her Earth. Bedouins existed, but in the desert. And nowhere there was such a massive creature at this draft beast. At least, she was saved now. Slowly, Yuki began her approach to the camp.


	3. manacles and coins

**ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF THE UNCONQUERED SUN**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yuki Samada.

Note: As I said in some of my others fan fictions, I don't believe that a standard modern person can survive unassisted in the wilderness. It takes skill, luck or training.

No matter what I write, I do not support slavery in any shape or form. I simply used the resources offered by the RPG Exalted.

**Chap 2: Manacles and coins.**

Marouk was a solid man of the Threshold. His tanned skin was crisscrossed by scars won during his travels. Since he threw his lot with the Guild, the fortune of the black-haired and grey-eyed bearded man has steadily increased. This caravan was funded by his personal money and the relative small number of wagons made it perfect for his needs and his style of working.

It was not easy to strike the right balance in the risky business of moving goods between cities and places. If the caravan was too small, bandits found it irresistible. If the caravan was too big, maintenance became problematic and needed more money. He preferred a jack-of-all-trade approach. He had enough manpower to discourage bandits and a small size to dodge bigger problems like barbarians or worse the Anathema.

He shivered as he considered the last news received at the outpost two days ago. An entire caravan has fallen prey to…one man. Well 'man' if such a term could be applied to the monstrous shape-shifter described by the too few survivors. He recognized the tactic: They have been spared on purpose to propagate fear in the hearts of the merchants of the Guild.

He sighed. It was very effective. Orders have been sent to reinforce the slave-parties to the size of small armies. Not a good thing to do in his opinion: There will be too much attention drawn to the Guild. The problem for him was that he was a potential target for the Anathema: he was a slave-trader.

Although he preferred to deal with small and highly lucrative one-time deals with the flesh-market, he had indulged a few occasions in wholesome raiding of small communities. Oh well, it will do no good to dwell on the perhaps. They were in route for Nexus and there will be numerous juicy markets and opportunities along the way.

He believed in luck. Pragmatic to a fault, he dealt with problems on a day to day approach. With his nomad way of life, this has always been the best for him. Well speaking of opportunities...

She was a sorry sight if he had been inclined to feel it. She was a dirty young child of perhaps five feet clad in foreign clothes of grey. She was probably the sole survivor of a bandit attack. Who in his right mind would wander around the wilderness without an escort?

He signalled the guards to do nothing for now. Better let the prey entered the lair instead of running after her. Oh yes she was prey! As he observed her slow approach he saw under the dirt of the road a real exotic beauty. Her skin had the golden-tinged of the Southwest, her dishevelled hair was shoulder long and pure black and her weary almond eyes were hazel. She had not eaten any food or drunk any liquid for several days now as he saw her eyes shinning with hunger and her parchemined lips.

He smiled to her as she walked in the camp, helping herself with a stick. She spoke in an unknown language though: A singing and pleasing sound, probably a dialect of one of the islands in the West. He attempted to respond in one of the three trade languages to no avail. Old Realm, High Realm or Riverspeak evoked only a frown then a tiny smile and a shaking of the head.

Interesting. He could now see that the cut of her dirty clothes was superior to what bear the commoner. She was probably the young daughter of a high ranking dweller of the West, educated in the finest things and letting her considerable contingent of servants to deal with the everyday, including speaking another language. Well he would gladly help her to learn a few things about working with your own hands.

He signalled his guards to seize her. The expression on her face was priceless as she was held by the arms. He laughed. He was going to appreciate to work on her. Huh? Now that was new! The 'child-princess' was not so much vulnerable as he thought first. She brought her foot into the crotch of the left guard then…shoulder-projected the right one who was a big fellow compared to her.

Amused he watched her struggle against his men. Very good, she has been trained in the martial arts. He didn't recognize the style but she was good. Unfortunately for her she was also fighting against her hunger and he had plenty of guards. She was quickly reduced to snarl at her captors as she was hauled before him.

He examined her caressing his beard. Hum… She was perhaps not from the West after all. Her exotic beauty was a blend of many races, in fact he was sure he never saw such traits before and he had plenty of experiences. Oh oh! A feisty one! She tried to kick him as he touched her cheek. He slapped her to show his strength but the fire in her hazel eyes merely augmented in defiance as her skin reddened on the impact.

He recognized the type. Although very young, she was a wild spirit untameable except by herself. Breaking her into slavery will take many and many subtle dressage. She must be shown that she was powerless then gradually brought into the idea that slavery was a way to escape her condition. The use of force will only kill her by her own hand of by the hand of her captors attempting to break her will.

He drew his knife. She tensed but didn't flinch. He slowly began to cut her clothes. Ah! He could see now fear in her eyes along with the defiance. He could also see her grinding her teeth in anger. Just as he thought, she could dominate her fear even against an impeding rape. The laugh of his men around her as he exposed her skin pieces by pieces was only fuelling the fire in her eyes although he found her full-body blush cute.

He palmed her nude body. Once again he was impressed by her composure. She didn't scream like many much older girls in her situation. When she will be educated properly she will be an instant it with some of his clientele. But first a little punishment to 'tenderize' her. Still maintaining her in the iron grip of his men he slowly whipped her. The first strike made her scream of pain but the next merely marked her skin as she bit her lips. He was attentive to not disfigure her. An intact beauty like her was very lucrative.

Once her failing strength was depleted by the physical punishment, he negligibly waved her to the wagon containing his others soft acquisitions in the flesh-market. She was certainly better than another body for the wagon with the dozen of low-quality slaves. The courtesans will nurse her to health and he gave instructions to begin her education on her future 'duties'. He laughed loudly at this thought as he saw her being dragged completely limp in the night.

1234567890987654321

Vara was a young slave of seventeen years. More exactly, she was a future concubine. Educated in the fine arts to pleasure the powerful and sated the desires of a master or a mistress. The dark-skinned redhead was born in a family enslaved in the city of Gem in the South when they tried to sell gems illegally. Sold at a tender age, she has finished 'rescued' by Marouk from an unfortunate merchant party too small in numbers to escape the 'interest' of the men of the Guild.

She was the responsible of the small group of 'soft slaves' within the caravan since she was the more experienced and educated of the three girls and two boys. During the travel her duties were to see that everyone was properly fed and taught the others what they needed to know.

She worked in tandem with Astrelia, a Wyld-touched girl of the East. The girl has amazing silver hair and deep dark eyes that draw the gaze and lust of many. Very pragmatic, she sold herself to not die of hunger. Her blend of willingness and street knowledge gave her an edge that too many educated courtesans lacked.

Well it seemed that her duties have been expanded a little. A young child was just being delivered into their wagon. A nude and whipped child that didn't eat properly for several days now as she examined her. The unconscious child was rather dirty and completely exhausted. She signalled Astrelia to help her to give a sponge bath and to dress her wounds.

As they began to wash the gold-skinned body, Vara noted that she was much older than her appearance showed at first. The development of her breasts and pubic hair placed her in the 14-16 years range. Her small stature and the finesse of her traits could make someone believe that she was only 12 or 13 years old. She has the delicate and smooth hands of the high social class and the only thing strange beside her exotic appearance was her very firm muscle tone.

In the morning of the new day, she began to take care of her and assess her capacities. Well trying to do it was more accurate. After she managed to make her relax her defensive posture when she awaked, she quickly found that she couldn't speak any languages known within the group. Well at least the language of the body was universal: She could teach her their names and showed her what to do during the day.

With a good surprise she found a very eager student in her. No wonder, after the first week she managed to express that she was a complete stranger ignorant of even the most basic aspect of the Realm and the Threshold. Oh yes she wanted to learn in order to survive period.

Vara learned quickly that 'Youki', as she named herself, was remarkably adept to improvise. She could fake an unknown skill with just a few try. It was very good for her future. The only bad thing was the defiance in her eyes. Although her language skills in the trade tongues were progressing nicely her attitude in regard to her status of slave was not encouraging. Even the witnessing of a few punishments given to the low-class slaves by the masters was not curbing her. Oh she was very attentive to give a proper appearance to the men of the caravan but it was just that: An appearance.

Two weeks after the arrival of the young foreigner, Vara discovered that she had led a very sheltered existence prior. A spirit of the forest manifested during a halt and requested tribute. He demonstrated his power over the vegetation to prove his might. She and Astrelia entertained the spirit and Marouk opened a few of his merchandises to properly gift him. After his departure, 'Youki' passed an entire day to ask about the spirit and the power he used in her halting Riverspeak. She never saw anything like that before. Vara showed her the magical Winterbreath Jar that conserved cold drinks. It was like educating a newborn, even the money used was a novelty for her. Well it was a good thing that they were not due for Nexus for several weeks.


End file.
